Comes and Goes
by Alithea
Summary: Past mistakes takes steps in correcting themselves. A short Juri and Saionji AU-friendship fic.


Title: Comes and Goes

Rating: PG  
Characters are not mine just borrowing.

AU

A/N: For Yasha, Merry Christmas!

* * *

They met in an upscale bar that was all crisp black lines accented by soft browns. It was the sort of bar frequented by businessmen making deals, and couples on their way to the opera or ballet. Suits and glamourous gowns covered people who talked in hushed tones over martini and wine glasses. A piano played in the background only just filling in the empty spaces of conversation with safe and unobtrusive jazz standards.

Nights that were always mistakes seemed to begin in such places for them. Juri could feel the weight of a monumental error creeping up around her as her companion glowered at his beer. She clutched at the warmth of her black coffee knowing that eventually they'd both be at some club with music that was too loud, and drinks that were too sweet, surrounded by people half their age. And in that terrible place where past mistakes were bumping up against present premonition Juri also knew that someone (probably him) would decide that what they really needed were shots of something strong, cheap, and awful.

In the meantime there was this safe place free of expectation where he would work up the courage to ask her a favor, and she would readily agree because, despite herself, she knew it was what he needed. And, quite often, she found that she needed it too.

The first time they ventured out together had been in college. After trying to forget everything about high school and the battles she had fought there, it shocked her to find him attending the same school. He was in her Women's Studies class, and if there was one place Kyouichi Saionji never belonged it was in that class, where he managed to make a litany of enemies and, somehow, one friend. Juri never understood it. She never tried to, because with their vast differences they complimented each other well, and knew when the other needed a smack in the face.

"We broke up," Saionji finally said and gulped down his beer.

Juri nodded, she already knew, but only because other mutual friends had made comment about it.

"I'm too old to date like I used to," he spat bitterly.

"Aren't we all," she replied coolly. She remembered that the last time she had been the one bitterly condescending everything, which caused an odd smile to creep at the corner of her lips. "So, what do you want me to do about it?"

He tried to frown, but then memory caught him up as well. He almost laughed, but he said "Let's do something foolish. Help me find a nice girl."

She nodded and thought, _Here we go into the breech to find regret and despair. But at least it comes with a hangover and a laugh in the morning._

* * *

Juri and Saionji argued as they walked towards another club. He kept insisting she wasn't doing her job as wingman, and she reminded him that he was altogether too picky when it came to women. She offered, as a joke that cut a little too deeply, that maybe he should just go back to men. He sagged, and she placed her hand on her head closing her eyes.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean it…like that."

"I know what you meant," he stated and leaned into a graffiti covered wall. He tried to remember what he was doing bar hopping in his bespoke suit and handmade shoes. He looked Juri over and considered her attire. It was always simple elegance, like she wasn't trying to impress anyone at all. She was, he knew she was. Her whole game was to seem like she was cool and collected, but she was just as much of a mess as he was, maybe worse with the women she ended up with. "Is this a mistake," he asked, noting that perhaps that last martini was one too many at this time of the night.

Juri shrugged. "Probably. I thought you wanted to do something foolish."

"I thought it would help. It did the last time," he replied and then said, "Do you know that when we split up he had the nerve to call me a faggot?"

"I didn't-" She bit at the corner of her mouth as her hand balled up in a fist. "We could go to this gym that's still open."

"Punch it out," he said, and it was almost a question. "I don't think so."

"We could," she said leaning against the wall next to him, arms crossed, "just sit down with a movie, and a bottle of Scotch, and talk like normal people. We don't always have to run off on an adventure in self loathing." She grinned and added, "Even though we are spectacular at it."

"And here I thought you were looking forward to my ideas for shots." Saionji almost cried. "Maybe I should get a hair cut." He ran his fingers through his long evergreen tresses. "Know any twenty-four hour barber shops?"

Juri shook her head. "I could cut it for you."

He shook his head and shut his eyes. "Sure." He moved away from the wall and then asked, "Do you think you'll ever fall in love again?"

"Yes."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't, but despite myself I keep believing in silly things."

"Like miracles," he ventured with an almost smug expression on his face.

"Like friendship," she stated.


End file.
